


Where $ Is something of a whore

by Iocane



Category: Punctuation - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anthropomorphic, Multi, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>$ loves both % and # and they love him.  % has a birthday coming up, and $ is short on funds, so he needs to get the money in the only way he knows how.  Things take a dark turn.</p><p>The characters and ships listed are completely accurate.</p><p>It won't let me list $/%/# as a ship, but they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where $ Is something of a whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/gifts).



> Unbetaed, and a teensy bit crackish, but not really!
> 
> Inspired by a conversation with [Dirty_Corza](../users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza) where it was revealed that we both shipped punctuation marks. I pointed out that $ was probably a whore. That's how this happened.

$ woke up, wiggling out of bed where he lay between # and %.  He watched wistfully as his lovers snuggled back together.  In the bathroom, he showered and marked himself with a sexy little | down his body before slipping from the house.

It was a difficult night for $, starting with a rowdy 8 that wanted more than he was paying for.  The pair of 2's weren't too bad, if a bit tiring.  The 6 was into the rough stuff and $ had to call ! to get the situation under control, and still got a black eye for his trouble.  A little makeup concealed that and he was back on the street, needing the money.  %'s birthday was coming up and $ wanted to treat her.

Keeping % in his mind, $ managed to work for a few more hours.  Three 4's  and two 3's, all separate   (This was a college town, after all.)  A 3 and a < wanted $ in the middle for a threesome, which was the nicest trick of the night for him.

When the 0 approached, $ had a bad feeling, but he almost had enough - one more trick and he would be done for a while.  He wasn't sure what happened, he and the 0 went into an alley, and the next thing $ remembered, he was waking up in a dimly lit room.  Bleary eyes looked around and he realized he was in a hospital room.  # was beside his bed, and $ could see their hands were clasped.  After he woke a little more, he could feel the gentle grip.  He liked #'s hands, so rough from his work but so gentle.  He squeezed #'s hand and asked where % was.  He worried that she'd found out what he was doing and left.  She didn't approve.  It wasn't illegal, what $ did, but it was still dangerous.

Of course, she was just getting coffee.  # informed him that he had been found naked and $ began to cry a little at that.  He told # how he'd been so close to getting % her birthday present, cutting short just as she came in with three coffees.

% moved to his other side, the scrape of her chair loud in the room for a moment before she sat, taking $'s other hand.  She told $ she didn't care why he'd been doing it.  She didn't care how tight money got.  She didn't want $ going out any more.  They could manage for a little while, and & had mentioned that * was looking for a personal assistant.  Despite what $ thought of himself, % and # told him he was smart enough for the job.  He didn't have to keep taking up with unsavory numbers just to make ends meet.

"No more," % insisted, and $ nodded. "No more," He promised quietly.


End file.
